1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound producing devices. More particularly, the invention comprises an annunciator for a toilet that plays various prerecorded messages based on several sensed toilet conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for indicating the position of a toilet seat, and other toilet conditions are known in the prior art. The prior art includes both visual and audible devices for noting a toilet seat position. What is lacking in the prior art is a device that senses several toilet conditions (including toilet flushing, toilet seat occupied, toilet seat position and proximity of an individual to the toilet) and can play one or several of a number of prerecorded messages based on these conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,419, issued to Nee on Mar. 29, 1988, discloses a toilet seat-up indicator. The indicator includes a flashing light, an integrated circuit flasher, a mercury switch, batteries and capacitors all in a flat curvilinear housing. The mercury switch activates the flasher when the seat is up, but no other bathroom or toilet conditions are sensed. The indicator can only display a single message, based on only a single condition (the seat position).
A toilet seat cover position alarm is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,742, issued to Barrington on Jul. 18, 1989. The alarm senses both seat position and toilet tank water level, using sensors attached to a main unit by electrical wires. This basic construction is similar to the present invention and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference. The alarm is only sounded while both the seat is up, and the water level in the tank is low (indicating a flushing toilet). Seat occupancy and proximity are not sensed, and only one type of message (alarm) can be sounded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,567, issued to Cleveland on Dec. 30, 1997, is drawn to a toilet seat alarm. This alarm is in a housing that duplicates a seat bumper in appearance. The alarm only sounds a single message (a series of beeps), based on only a single sensed condition (the seat position).
An illuminating and annunciating device for a toilet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,096, issued to Kaufer on May 5, 1998. This device includes a small housing, an on/off switch, an LED and audio recording capabilities. While the device can illuminate a toilet bowl and play back a prerecorded message, there is only a single sensed condition (seat position) and only a single prerecorded message. Thus, this device cannot play one of a number of messages based on multiple toilet conditions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.